Sacrea
Sacrea (サクリア, sakuria) is a mystical element within the Angelique and Neo Angelique series. It is used to foster and maintain the cosmos ruled by a Queen in the Holy Land. There are several cosmoses, but the three main cosmoses introduced within the continuity are the Sacred Bird Cosmos, the Sacred Beast Cosmos and Arcadia. Throughout the series, this power is known to manifest in a variety of forms. Properties Sacrea is a divine power found throughout the universe and ordinarily predestined to be granted to select individuals. It is originally a sentient spirit, or a representative image of a cosmos's will, which exists before the creation of life. When a new cosmos is created, the spirits naturally sense worthy avatars for their strengths. They may refuse to nurture a cosmos if they deem that it is premature or unworthy of its protection. The "mother" foundations for sustaining a cosmos is granted to a Queen and her Queen Aide. They support the universe's will for harmony: to coexist and prosper. The Queen's Sacrea is considered the strongest of the powers and can be used to perform various tasks, such as global shields and time travel. Without her Sacrea's protection, however, her cosmos risks immediate death. Sacrea is divided into nine different properties which are bestowed to each of the Queen's male servants and protectors, the Sacred Guardians (守護聖, shugosei, alternatively translated as "Divine Saints"). When a guardian grants his Sacrea to a planet, he magically gives emotional inspiration to whatever quadrant it reaches. Too much or too little Sacrea can be disastrous for a planet's future or development. The Royal Institute was established to give space coordinates and initial readings for problem areas of Sacrea imbalance within the cosmos. The Queen is held responsible for assigning the appropriate guardians to dispatch for personal investigations. Guardians arrive to their location thanks to dimensional teleportation provided by the Royal Institute's researchers or by boarding the Holy Land's ship. Upon their arrival, the guardian(s) can use their respective Sacrea to magically locate and remedy any misalignments. Duty dictates for their prompt return to the Queen after their task is completed. A person can be bestowed with a cosmos's Sacrea at any age, but their power will not last forever. Before the power within them runs dry, it is passed onto the next person destined to carry on their duties. A Queen may choose to die with her dying cosmos. Sacred Guardians may have a few words to their successor before they are returned to their homeworld. Since time flows at a much slower pace within the Holy Land, the guardians will return to a home foreign to them. Their loved ones will have long perished by the time of their return. The Queens and guardians must accept this reality while attending to their duties. Since Sacrea is a power misunderstood by the general populace across the cosmos, the Queen and her Sacred Guardians are often revered as living deities. Normal people do not have the means of sensing or controlling Sacrea directly and are merely influenced by it. Yet the universe's will seeks for an envoy to foster the birth of a new cosmos. The person chosen is called the "étoile" (エトワール) and is given the duty of acting as the Holy Land's emissary. The étoile can store and transport another cosmos's Sacrea with the universe's assistance. Other Traits In rare cases, raw Sacrea can crystalize to fit within the palm of person's hand. Within the Angelique continuity, these crystals are referred to as "Gemmes". Normally, the crystals are viewed as valued ornaments and sought by collectors. Gemmes' true powers are activated by a wielder's emotional outbursts, unleashing the Sacrea as an uncontrollable force of nature. If used improperly, it could pose a serious threat to the planet's habitants. The Neo Angelique continuity instead names them "Aubes". Arcadia's crystalized orbs formed naturally over time and are relics of the two Queens and the Sacred Bird's Sacred Guardians. The Artifact Foundation uses Aubes to fuel their research of ancient technology, such as their Purifying Project and the Jinx's operating systems. The protagonist's group collects and harnesses Aubes' powers in their fight against Thanatos. As a result, they are named "Aube Hunters". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Neoromance Glossary